There are many instances in the packaging industry, particularly the packaging industry associated with snack foods, for bags to be delivered from a packaging machine to a predetermined location in a selected orientation. Traditionally, bags emanating from a packaging machine generally fall to a conveyor and arrive at the predetermined location in an unpredictable orientation.
There is also known apparatus to test bags for leaks. For example, leaks may occur in bags where product inadvertently becomes located between the sealing jaws of a packaging machine and therefore located in the seals at the ends of the bag. Known apparatus to test bags for leaks includes reciprocally mounted plates which engage the bag to apply pressure thereto. Any reduction in the volume of the bag indicates a leak. Accordingly, the apparatus includes a sensing mechanism to detect movement of the plate and therefore a reduction in volume of the bag. Known apparatus also include a plurality of fingers which engage the bag to determine the profile thereof. Again, pressure is applied to the bag and the profile again determined. Any reduction in the volume of the bag indicates a leak. Such known apparatus are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,202,476 and 6,041,646. These known leak detecting apparatus although reliable are known to fail to detect some leaks.